BATB: Revised (VinKat VincentKat)
by Lizzy100
Summary: Revised version of Beauty and the Beast. Instead of Vincent and Detective Catherine Chandler meeting, Kat from VD and Vincent meet, instead. What will ensue between a human Katherine and Vincent?
1. Pilot

It was a dismal night, as Katherine, human, walked. She was wearing normal clothes now, instead of what she'd had on when she'd gotten the cure shoved down her throat. Six months ago, after Elijah had left her for Klaus yet again, she'd been angry and had thought Elena had had something to do with him leaving, so she'd tried to kill Elena. It would have worked, but she hadn't known that Elena had had the cure in her pocket. Now she had nowhere to go. She wouldn't dare go to New Orleans since Klaus was there and he was her greatest enemy. That, and she didn't want to see Elijah after he'd abandoned her like that. After Elijah, she had no place to go, but she had had to leave Mystic Falls after turning human, because everyone there hated her for things she'd done. She had too many enemies to count and those she saw as allies, she was afraid wouldn't be her allies anymore once they found out that she was human. Because she'd left Mystic Falls, there wasn't really anywhere she could go, but New York was a big place and she had to be somewhere where it wouldn't be easy to find her, so she was in New York now.

As she walked, she kept a look out for any enemies or possible danger; Not that she could do much as a human. As a vampire, she'd used her vampire abilities to kick danger's ass and get what she wanted and needed. As a human, she felt alone and weak. She hadn't felt this way since 500 years ago. She wasn't used to feeling useless.

Suddenly, she was pulled into an alley and pinned against a wall. When she saw his face change, she knew what he was, but she knew as a human and without vervain or a stake, it was useless to fight him and win. She wanted to live, but she didn't have much of a chance against him. It seemed like he didn't even know who she was, though, since he didn't voice it or act like it. He didn't seem like an old vampire, but he did have his abilities under control.

"Let me go," she tried to reason with him. "There are plenty of other humans to eat. You don't have to do this."

"No can do," he replied.

Then she felt fangs in the side of her neck. Now she ironically knew what all the humans she'd done this to for the last 500 years felt. She wasn't a screamer though and even in this situation, she didn't show her pain.

When the fangs left her neck, she felt the ground and saw with blurry vision, that she'd been rescued by some stranger. She'd never seen him before, but yet he'd gone out of his way to save her. She didn't know why, but she knew all too well, watching them fight, that he wasn't normal. She knew from experience that he wasn't a vampire or a werewolf, much less a hybrid, though. She wasn't sure what he was, but he was able to kill the vampire that had attacked her, even if he didn't know that he was a vampire. She was still thankful for the save.

As she used hands on the wall to get herself to her feet due to the blood loss, the stranger approached her.

"Who are you? What are you? You went out of your way to save me. Why? Anyone that knows me would've just let me die," she questioned him, not at all afraid. She didn't think someone that had saved her from a vampire would do her any harm.

"It's kind of what I do. Save people," he answered her, but didn't exactly want to answer the first two questions of hers. He did have to ask one of his own, though. "How do you know I'm not normal?"

"I've spent 500 years not being normal or human. You learn how to detect something like that when you're on the run from a hybrid and make several enemies along the way. Now I'm normal and don't exactly know how to be after the life I've led. I'm Katherine Pierce in case you were wondering who I am," she summarized and introduced.

After she informed him some of her past and knew she wasn't lying, he took a chance, figuring he could trust her.

"It seems like we're living almost the same life then, Katherine. You can't tell anyone I'm alive, but I'm Vincent Keller," he replied.

"Who is there to tell? I'm alone and have nowhere to go. Without my abilities I once had, I don't know where to go or what to do," she confessed, figuring that she could trust him.

"You could come with me. I can take care of that bite and you can live with me," he suggested.

"Thanks. That would be great. And I don't thank people often," she replied, accepting his offer.

She stepped away from the wall and then everything went black for her.

When she woke up, she was on a couch in what she noticed to be a warehouse. She put a hand on the side of her neck where she'd been bitten, and there was a bandage. She put her hand down and slowly sat up, looking around. It wasn't too bad considering that it was a warehouse.

Vincent came over and sat on a close by chair.

"Feeling better?"

"I am. I guess I should tell you more about myself if we're going to make this work," she replied. Then she did, telling him everything she'd gone through and done for 500 years and about being turned back into a human and everything that existed, including the Mikaelson Original family.

Afterward, he told her everything about himself and then asked her, "How did it feel?"

She knew he was asking how it felt like as a vampire.

"When I was a vampire, I used my abilities for everything. I relied on my abilities instead of money and I loved being ageless and strong; top of the world. Now I feel more like the girl I used to be that Elijah was so hellbent on trying to find beneath who I was as a vampire. I guess him leaving is a sign that he finally figured out that I can't be redeemed and Katerina will never come back. I don't even want to be her. I can't be her, when I have so many enemies out there."

"How did you learn to control it? I save people, but when I'm not me, I can't control it," he replied.

"Well, you're different than vampire me. Vampires can shut off their humanity. When I turned it back on after I met Pearl and Anna centuries ago, they taught me control. I didn't have anyone to teach me when I first turned. I had to learn on my own until Pearl and Anna came along. Together though, maybe we can help each other," she answered him.

"I'd like that," he replied.

They gave each other a smile.


	2. Proceed With Caution

It was a nebulous night, as Katherine Pierce walked through the New York streets, heading back to the warehouse after getting something to eat. She didn't have any reason at the moment to think there was any danger. Despite finding out about Vincent and living with him, neither of them had any reason to believe that Merfield knew he was alive.

Suddenly, she stopped, having the sense that someone was watching her. Being curious but cautious, she entered the alley, being brave as always. She never was one to back down from a fight. Then she saw who looked to be a kid that looked like a teenager. Then he shot her, but she ignored the pain and kicked the gun out of his hand. That's when the real fight broke out, and she ended up on her side.

Before she could attempt to do anything, she felt something tighten around her neck. Everything began to dim, but when it loosened, she saw that Vincent had thrown him off her. Everything was still unfocused, though. She assumed it was from getting shot.

"Katherine, stay with me," she heard him call, as her vision blurred, though she could still see him.

When she woke up, she saw on the bed. She could tell that Vincent had saved her, yet again. She saw that he was seated on her bedside, so she sat up in bed.

"Why did he try to kill me?" she asked, getting straight to the point.

"Merfield must know that I'm alive and you know about me," he assumed.

"What do we do?" she asked.

"We be careful," he answered her.

"Then we'll be careful and find a way to get rid of them all," she agreed and added.

"You've seen me when I don't want anyone to see me. And you still haven't run," he replied.

"And despite my past, you haven't ran from me, either," she replied.

She gave a smile and he smiled back.


	3. All In

It was a nebulous night, as Kat walked through New York. Everything was fine, and had been for a few days after she'd been last attacked. They'd been being careful lately, just as they'd agreed to do. And so far, it had been working out for them both. She hadn't been in danger for a while. Merfield hadn't come around, either. From experience though, Kat knew peace always followed with something drastic happening. She knew this peace wouldn't last. It was only a matter of time.

Suddenly, Kat stopped walking, something telling her that someone needed help. She knew that intuition, since she'd always had it. She just didn't listen to that instinct or voice as a vampire. However, she did as a human. Something told her that she had to go into the apartment and help someone, so she listened to it. She used her inner sense and let it guide her. Then, eventually, she came upon a hidden door that led to a basement.

When she got to the bottom of the stairs and came around the corner, she saw two kids. One girl was younger than the other. She also saw that the younger one was sick.

She slowly approached, not wanting to make them afraid of her. They didn't know her, after all.

"It's okay. I'm here to help you," she assured them. "What's your name?"

When she didn't get a reply, she realized they much not be from here. A lot like herself 500 years ago. So, she did something she hadn't done for 500 years. She spoke to them in her own language. She talked to them in Bulgarian, assuming they'd know it. And it worked.

Afterward, she was able to help the younger one by getting Vincent to grab a few things and help out. And so, the girl was no longer sick after that.


	4. Basic Instinct

It was a nebulous night. Everything had been great without Merfield finding out that he was in town, or that Kat existed. But then she was taken. They wanted her to tell them where he was, but she was quite familiar with all degrees of torture. Not even being shown what he'd done in the past made her say anything. So, they let her go.

Afterward, she came home and told him, which made him want to hand himself over. If she got hurt because of him, he'd take down whoever was responsible. He didn't know what he'd do without her. She told him that she was fine though, hoping it would stop him from handing himself in or killing them. She didn't have a problem killing when she had to, but Vincent was different. Killing meant losing part of his humanity. By doing that, it would make it harder for him to return from beasting out. She didn't want that for him.

After she convinced him not to hand himself in, he agreed. They agreed that they'd handle Merfield together.


	5. Bridesmaid Up

It was a dismal night, as Kat walked alone, on her way to a bar for a drink. She hadn't been to one for a while. That's when she felt something behind her. Then she felt something, before everything went black.

When she woke up, she was tied to a chair in a possible empty parking garage or warehouse. There weren't any windows. Just cement. She also saw someone she didn't personally know.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm going to bring Vincent's beast back. He needs to remember who and what he is. People like us don't get happy lives."

"You don't have to do this. Whatever happened that caused this, you can still move on."

"I can't. I'm sorry."

He aimed the gun at her. As he pulled the trigger, Vincent showed up, throwing him across the room. The gun still went off though, and everything blurred for her.

After a few minutes, the other beast was dead.

Vincent rushed over to her, untying the ropes holding her in the chair. He saw that she'd been shot in the chest. She also was losing consciousness fast.

"Stay with me, Katherine."

He gently picked her up, and quickly headed home.

Later, she was just fine, and recovered.


	6. Seeing Red

After getting shot the night before, she woke up to see that he was seated on her bedside, like he usually was after saving her life.

"You're awake," he commented. "You know, I thought I was going to lose you," he added.

"You didn't lose me. I'm right here. And I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon," she replied, and sat up in bed. "I always manage to survive somehow, no matter what happens to me."

She gave a smile.

He smiled back, knowing she was right. Like usual.


	7. Cold Turkey

After a few times of Vincent having to rescue Kat from danger, since they'd met, they both decided to go away on a short trip, away from any life and death situations. After deciding upon that, they drove to a cabin in some woods, hoping that all would be well while they were there. Unfortunately, all did not go as planned. After they'd had time alone to the point that they'd grown closer than just close friends, there was an interruption, shortly after they'd had dinner that night. Someone they didn't know came knocking on the door, asking for help, saying his truck had broken down. Vincent didn't believe him, seeing how he was acting, but didn't say anything about it. He and Kat did give each other a look though, so Kat automatically knew that this guy wasn't who he seemed to be.

Once they were a ways from the cabin, Vincent pulled over and went over to the guy's side, which was the passenger's side, and pulled him out, pinning him against the passenger's side, and forced him to tell him what he needed to know.

"How many?" Vincent questioned threateningly.

"Three," the guy answered, after having been asked twice. "They gave me 1,000 dollars to get you to the truck. They said they were bounty hunters and that they'd take it from there."

Vincent let him go.

"They're not bounty hunters," he corrected the guy. "And they don't like witnesses, so you better get out of here now," he added. Then he headed into the woods to go find them.

After about twenty minutes, Kat left the cabin and headed into the woods, assuming that's where he'd be if he was in trouble.

About twenty minutes later, a twig snapped behind her, and she whirled around, ready for action, but relaxed, when she realized it was just Vincent.

"Where is he?" she wanted to know.

"If he's lucky, he'll be far away from here if he hurries. He's just the messenger. There's three of them out here."

She turned back around to look in the direction that she'd been facing before he'd snuck up on her. She couldn't see anything yet, since she was only human, but he apparently could see them.

"They're here," he stated.

She was a little impressed, but had to ask him, "How do you know?"

"My eyes have been playing up on me lately. I think something in me is changing. I have night vision now," he informed her.

A few minutes later, she finally saw them approaching.

After Vincent and them attacked each other first, the battle began between them. Then Kat intervened, using the handgun she'd bought herself not long ago, just in case she'd need to protect herself. After her experience long ago with Silas, she'd learned how to use a gun, so she wasn't exactly a beginner with a gun now.

After the three were taken out, one of them killed by Vincent and two of them shot by Kat, Kat put her gun away, and she and Vincent decided that a vacation wouldn't work out, so they went back to the city.


	8. Hothead

It had been several months, since the attack in the woods, and everything had been going great, including their newfound relationship. But then they found out that Vincent wasn't the only beast. There was a beast that was setting fires to buildings every twenty-four hours. And so, they worked together to try and take him down.

It was a dismal night. Kat had been finishing up with her own lead on what his next target would be, when Vincent told her that he actually found the building. It was already on fire. So, she headed over there.

Meanwhile, Vincent tried to take down the other beast, but he was a different kind of beast. He was quicker, and he blast Vincent with fire. Vincent was able to get the fire off, but the fire was pretty thick now, so it made him black out.

A moment afterward, the human walked in to see the scene. And that's what ignited something within her, and she felt it. Her magic wasn't just normal from being descended from Travelers, or using it to body jump all those years ago. It was now active, just like a witch's magic. Realizing what had just happened, and feeling the magic ignite within her, she knew she didn't need a gun anymore to protect herself or Vincent.

She looked at the beast that had cause this, and magically through the beast, making the beast land into the fire he'd created. Then, when he began to burn alive from her doing that to him, she rushed over to where Vincent lay on the floor.

"Vincent, wake up. Vincent," she called to him, as she tried to wake him up. She knew there was only a matter of time before cops showed up. They had to be long gone before that happened.

Eventually, she got him awake and they fled the building, her helping him after what had happened, and they headed back to the warehouse.


	9. Reunion

It was a dismal night. Katherine was walking alone, heading back home from a bar. She didn't hear anyone following her, so she was surprised by an unknown guy. She knew from his strength, speed, and glowing eyes, that he was a beast.

He pinned her against a wall in an alley, hand around her throat.

"Where is he?" he growled at her.

"Who?" she asked around his hold, playing dumb.

"Don't play with me. I can smell him all over you. Tell me where he is, and I'll kill you quick," he growled, as well as threatened.

She didn't tell him anything. Instead, she kicked him off her.

"I don't care who you are. No one gets to threaten me, and live to tell the tale," she threatened him back.

She watched him disappear, before she headed the rest of the way home.

Half an hour later, she entered. When she did, Vincent immediately knew that something had happened.

He went to stand in front of her.

"What happened?" he questioned her, seeing a bruise on one side of her neck, as well as hearing her raised heart rate, though she was hiding how shaken the experience had made her.

"I got attacked by a beast. I managed to get him off me, but he's still out there, and he's looking for you. He said he could smell you on me," she explained.

"I promise, he won't hurt you again. What did he look like?"

After she described him, he knew who the beast was.

"I know him. Zach. We served together," he informed her. "Stay here."

She watched, as he left, knowing he was going to track him down.

When Vincent found him, he was inside an abandoned, trashed, run down, white church. Vincent was angry that he'd attacked her, but he still tried to reason with him. That's when he learned that he wanted revenge. Zach felt like his heart had been ripped out, because Vincent had been with Gabriella for a few weeks, before they'd gone overseas. Gabriella had said that she loved Vincent, though she was supposed to be Zach's girl.

"You ripped my heart out. Now, I'm going to rip yours out. She's dead," he threatened, before disappearing.

It didn't take long for him to find out where they were living, and there was a fight soon after. In the middle of the fight though, after he through her across the room, Vincent arrived. He went all beast face and protective mode, and he and Zach had a fight. It didn't take long for Vincent to kill him, though. When he did, his face went back to normal. Then he went to where she lay against the wall. He'd thrown her with such force that she'd blacked out, but now she was awake.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"I'm fine," she said, as she sat up and looked at him.

"Are you sure? No headache or nausea?" he pressed further.

"No. I'm fine. Really," she replied.

He was relieved at her reply, not wanting anything to happen to her. Who knew that an old friend could turn into an enemy. And he knew that he would be exactly like Zach if he'd ever lost Katherine.

She got up, him helping her, though she didn't need help, and they hugged each other, thankful that she was okay.


	10. Father Knows Best

It was a nebulous night. Kat was hanging out at the warehouse. After that attack the other night, she wasn't about to leave unless she had to. It wasn't about fear, though. More like surviving. Hanging out at home was her safest place right now, away from all the potentially dangerous beasts out there.

Meanwhile, Vincent had come into a house to take down a beast he'd found out about. Windsor. At first, he didn't succeed in taking him down, since Windsor proved to be more powerful and out of control. On the second try though, he took him out.

Later, Vincent went home.


	11. Held Hostage

After Kat found out about yet another beast, she informed Vincent about it, and they began searching for him. Shortly after getting rid of him though, they had another threat on their hands. Some criminals held Kat hostage, so she had to wait until Vincent could find her. They were working for someone that was looking for Vincent, as well as those that knew him. They just didn't know who the criminals were working for. Because there weren't many places they could take her to without Vincent or someone else immediately finding her, they had her tied against a pillar in a warehouse. The warehouse was empty except for pillars and, obviously, the criminals. There was only a couple of them there, but she knew there had to be more of them. She wasn't afraid of them though, since they were only humans. She could use her Traveler magic on them, but she wasn't going to do that to humans. Especially, when she didn't want to be found out by any of her own enemies that might find her. So, she was waiting for Vincent to show up.

A few hours later, Vincent showed up and fought one of them, before getting her untied, and then he pinned the other one against a wall.

"Who do you work for?" he growled at him, hoping to get answers, but the guy only gave cryptic responses, before someone from afar, not inside the warehouse, shot the guy dead. Kat was by the big window, as all of that went on, Vincent by a corner where he'd been trying to get information.

"Vincent," Kat said, getting his attention, when she saw two red razor beam lights, which she assumed was coming from a far-off rifle. Wherever it was coming from, they were on her. She knew she wouldn't be able to move before anything happened, so she knew her best was to get Vincent's help. Besides, she'd gotten pretty used to him saving her.

Vincent was irritated that he hadn't gotten any information that he and Kat needed, when he heard Kat say his name. When he heard her, he looked at her, only to see the red lights. Without thinking, he grabbed her, getting both of themselves behind a pillar, a second before shots went off, going all over the warehouse.

Afterward, he let her go. Then asked her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay," she assured him.

Later that night, they found the shooter, and Vincent got rid of him. Then they went home. From then on, after getting rid of those criminals, as well as finally getting rid of all that remained of Merfield, they got their happy ending without any interference.


End file.
